Silver Lining
by Valya Vallens
Summary: Nasir é um talentoso surfista que, mais do que medalhas, almeja encontrar Amir, seu irmão que o rejeitou por ser gay. Agron é um importante empresário que ambiciona, além de dinheiro, conseguir manter o seu noivado com uma famosa socialite. Numa tarde ambos se encontram e uma antiga amizade renasce, mas tudo seria fácil se eles não ultrapassassem o limite do afeto para a paixão.


Disclaimer: _Agron, Nasir e Castus não me pertencem. Tampouco viso lucros financeiros com este trabalho._

_Esta é minha primeira fanfic de Nagron. Decidi misturar a origem dos atores com as personalidades dos personagens. Espero que eu não desagrade muita gente... Mas é que eu fiquei doida quando descobri que o Pana-Hema Taylor era maori. Eu simplesmente AMO essa cultura!_

_Ah, e desculpem-me, pessoal, por possíveis erros no texto. Ele foi revisado apenas uma vez e não possuo beta..._

_Boa Leitura!_

Capítulo I - SHINING

- Há! Eu sabia que eu conseguiria! – o jovem maori brandiu o punho cerrado no ar. Radiante, alcançou a calçada da orla, mas logo lembrou-se de manter a discrição. Sua patroa poderia ainda estar observando-lhe. Ela havia acabado de lhe conceder um adiantamento de seu raso salário e, para os dois dias seguintes, uma folga. Apenas o primeiro fato já era o suficiente para que ele se sentisse o garoto mais feliz do mundo, pois usaria daquela economia para, enfim, realizar um antigo sonho: o de se inscrever na SPSA, a grande competição de surf de Queensland. Parecia um desejo quase juvenil, mas na verdade era um objetivo concreto, do qual aquele rapazinho faria qualquer coisa para alcançar.

Ele seguia a pé, apalpando por cima do tecido o pequeno maço de dólares australianos no bolso de sua bermuda. Mal notava o belo rio à sua direita, o mesmo do qual ele tinha o hábito de, ao regressar para sua casa todos os dias, ficar admirando a superfície ciana que reluzia sublime aos últimos raios de sol. Ansioso, o garoto agora apenas mirava os padrões geométricos da calçada imaginando-se chegar em casa e, finalmente, resgatar sua prancha de surf da velha garagem empoeirada. Ele a limparia com grande esmero e, depois, apenas precisaria de um remo (que ainda não tinha) e mais um ou dois finais de semana para poder mergulhar-se em treino árduo para assim, quem sabe, obter alguma chance entre os profissionais. O pequeno maori tinha a necessidade vital de ser reconhecido. Precisava apenas aparecer um pouquinho que fosse na mídia; ser assistido por toda a Austrália a fim de alcançar certa meta pessoal, um objetivo íntimo e secreto.

Absorto na ideia fixa, ele compenetrava-se mais a cada passo apressado que seus pés imprimiam através da longa orla do rio. Alheio às pessoas em redor, muitos turistas e outros, como o rapazinho em questão, cumprindo o caminho de volta para casa após um dia inteiro de trabalho, ele ouviu uma voz, aparentemente conhecida, chamar-lhe:

- Nasir?

Nasir virou seu rosto para a direção de onde vinha a voz: era do posto de gasolina por qual acabara de passar. Sorriu ao vislumbrar o louro alto que conhecera há alguns meses na casa de sua patroa.

- Senhor Agron! – voltou-se surpreso e decidiu dirigir-se até ele. Em seu caminho, discretamente aproveitou para analisar o homem atraente que o recepcionava ao lado de um carro azul-cobalto. Este vestia uma camisa acinzentada de botões e um cinto preto que segurava as elegantes calças sociais de cor grafite. Um traje um tanto formal e totalmente incompatível ao clima tropical da Austrália, bem se diria, mas Nasir sabia que aquele semideus era um importante homem de negócios, e seus deveres profissionais o obrigavam a se vestir naquele estilo, mesmo que sob um sol de 36ºC como o que houvera naquela tarde.

- Está novamente aqui em Brisbane? – perguntou-lhe Nasir quando o alcançou.

- Sim. Eu sempre volto aqui à trabalho. Sobretudo nessa época do ano, sabe como é... – o sorriso encantador se desenhava naturalmente no rosto louro ao observar o pequeno moreno. – E você, como está? Ainda trabalhando para a Senhorita Licinia?

- Sim, ainda sou o cuidador de seu pai enquanto ela está fora.

- Que bom saber disso. E como vai o Senhor Licinius? Espero que a doença de meu acionista não tenha evoluído demais nestes últimos meses.

Nasir abriu a boca para responder-lhe que o patrão ainda lutava razoavelmente contra o Mal de Alzheimer, porém foi interrompido pelo próprio Agron.

- Venha, deixe-me pagar lhe um drinque, Nasir. Estou contente em ter cruzado com você. Que tal conversarmos um pouco? – o louro simpático perguntou guiando-lhe delicadamente pelo cotovelo. Nasir sorriu de leve, assentindo, e o seguiu. Entraram na loja de conveniência do posto e acomodaram-se numa das mesas.

- Não esperava revê-lo, senhor Agron.

- Nem eu. – disse o mais velho, sem deixar nem por um segundo de projetar seu sorriso claro ao nativo maori. – Quer dizer, embora eu saiba que você more aqui. É mesmo um feliz reencontro! – e esfregou de leve com sua enorme mão na cabeça morena do rapaz menor. Nasir corou sutilmente e olhou de lado. Ele era homossexual assumido e sempre se sentira um pouco atraído por aquele homem tão distinto. Seus olhos de azeviche haviam sido capturados por aquela perfeição áurea já no momento inaugural em que Agron adentrou a mansão do Senhor Licinius, todo sério trazendo uma pasta de documentos e vestido na combinação de um terno azul marinho com gravata clara.

- E o seu irmão? Conseguiu encontra-lo? – o louro perguntou-lhe e depois chamou a atendente do bar com um sinal discreto. Nasir, tristemente, meneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Não.

- Poxa, eu me lembro que você até já havia conseguido algumas pistas...

A moça aproximou-se da mesa dos rapazes. Agron pediu-lhe um expresso para si e um café gelado para o jovem amigo.

- Todas aquelas pistas, as que eu havia falado para o senhor, fui descobrindo que eram todos alarmes falsos. – ele suspirou brevemente e continuou, já abrindo um novo sorriso. – Mas agora é ele quem vai me encontrar!

- Sério? E já tem ideia de como fará isso acontecer? – o empresário prestou uma atenção especial ao jovem maori. Observava como suas feições alegres eram ainda tão suaves e púberes para um rapaz de já vinte e poucos anos. Nasir ostentava olhos pequenos em forma de amêndoas, um nariz delicado, reto e fino que contrastava ao formato arredondado e suave do queixo que projetava harmonia à mandíbula ligeiramente máscula. Toldavam os seus olhos de ônix as sobrancelhas retas e expressivas, onde uma pequena falha ao final da sobrancelha direita desfalcava-lhe, sem, contudo, deixa-lo em prejuízo da graciosa simetria. A boca bem desenhada capturava os olhos de quem com ela ousava dialogar, e o cabelo negro de Nasir era tão brilhante que seus longos fios chegavam a refletir um brilho azulado, exatamente como a seda nobre que engalana um imperador chinês. O meigo sorriso abriu-se alvíssimo ao lhe responder:

- Sim. Voltarei a praticar a Paddle e amanhã me inscreverei no campeonato anual aqui de Queensland. Se eu conseguir uma boa classificação talvez eu até apareça no jornal ou internet e...

- E seu irmão o veja... - Agron completou a sentença capturando rapidamente a ideia do mais jovem. Regozijou-se da aparente inocência dele. – É isso?

- Se ainda ele estiver na Austrália... E se ele assistir ao campeonato... – sorriu discreto e agradeceu pelo copo de café gelado que moça já lhe entregava à mesa.

- A polícia não conseguiu encontra-lo?

- É que não é uma questão de polícia, não é como se ele tivesse sido sequestrado ou perdido. Ele simplesmente me abandonou porque quis... Por não me aceitar.

O louro entrecerrou os olhos, sem entender o que Nasir dizia exatamente.

- Se eu tivesse uma chance de falar publicamente, eu me justificaria a ele e pediria para que voltasse... Eu... Eu o imploraria se precisasse. – o moreno não pode reprimir o soar da voz magoada que lhe inundava a garganta.

- Desculpe minha indiscrição, Nasir, mas eu fiquei curioso... – sorveu brevemente de sua xícara de café antes de indagar. – O que há em você para que seu irmão não o aceite?

Nasir corou terrivelmente. Porém ele não tinha vergonha alguma do que naturalmente era ou deixava de ser. Corou apenas porque era o belo senhor Agron perguntando-lhe algo acerca de sua vida pessoal. Responder àquela pergunta poderia parecer uma ousadia íntima e aproximar Agron à qualquer coisa que os fizessem se sentir íntimos um do outro, naquele momento em que tão pouco o conhecia e muito o respeitava, intimidava Nasir extraordinariamente.

- Bem... – ele fez uma pausa e, receoso, baixou a cabeça. – Ele... Ele não me aceita por eu ser homossexual.

Oposto ao que Nasir pudesse esperar, Agron não se surpreendeu e sorriu levemente de maneira a fazê-lo sentir-se mais confortável. De fato a declaração da sexualidade diversa do jovem amigo pareceu não ter exercido sobre si qualquer abalo. Diante da confiança exprimida, o jovem maori sentiu-se à vontade para continuar.

- Quando decidimos vir da Nova Zelândia sem meus pais e morar definitivamente na Austrália, ele havia prometido para a minha mãe que ficaríamos sempre juntos. Vivíamos tão bem! Isso foi durante os dois primeiros anos até que certo dia ele pegou-me aos beijos com meu namorado aqui mesmo, na praia ali adiante do rio. – o garoto torceu os lábios como se dissesse "o que eu poderia fazer?". – Naquele mesmo momento, senhor Agron, ele gritou que havia perdido o irmão mais novo, foi para casa e levou todos os pertences que podia consigo.

- Ele considerou que te perdeu por isso? – Agron murmurou a frase mais para si do que de fato fazendo uma pergunta. Uma dor pessoal também abateu-lhe momentaneamente. – Qual é o nome do seu irmão?

- Amir. – Nasir sugou do canudinho a porção final de seu café.

- Se o Amir soubesse o que é de fato perder um irmão... como você sabe, ou como eu perdi o meu... Só que no meu caso, isso foi para sempre.

- Oh, sinto muito por isso, senhor. Foi de alguma doença grave?

- Foi um acidente marítimo. Me senti culpado, pois eu o havia alertado antes que ele embarcasse com seus amigos embriagados naquela lancha e as palavras que usei como advertência foram um tanto premonitórias, sabe?

- Ah, mas acho que isso não tem relação nenhuma com a fatalidade. Não se sinta culpado. Não foi você quem causou o acidente, não é mesmo? – Nasir, amigavelmente, esticou a mão e tocou-lhe de leve o braço. Agron soltou um riso curto pelo nariz, tentando demonstrar resignação.

- É... Acho que foram apenas as palavras de um irmão mais velho preocupado. Tem razão. – e engoliu a tristeza para o fundo de sua garganta. Balançou de leve a cabeça. – Garotos... Mas Duro não teria me ouvido de qualquer maneira. Ao menos ele teve uma vida muito boa, repleta de diversões, mesmo que breve.

- Creio que sim, senhor Agron. O senhor parece um homem muito bom. Não merece o peso de uma culpa se ela não existe. – o sorriso do rapazinho ainda se fazia presente em sua face juvenil. O louro sentiu-se momentaneamente tocado pela ternura do mais novo. Um arrepio suave eriçou os cabelos de sua nuca e o impediu de desviar seus olhos daquela face que, embora masculina, refletia-se tão delicada. Mas internamente embaraçado pela recente reação de seu corpo, coçou de leve a barba rala e teceu um novo diálogo para tentar afastar-se dos assuntos tristes.

- E... então, amanhã você vai se inscrever no campeonato?

- Vou me inscrever, e como será na praia, aproveitarei para surfar também. A senhorita Licinia estará em casa amanhã e depois, portanto não precisará de meus serviços nestes dias. Faz cerca de um ano que não pratico o Stand Up Paddle, acredita? Mas acho que ainda sou bom nisso! – e soltou um riso leve e pueril que contagiou imediatamente o amigo mais velho.

- Você vai conseguir uma boa classificação, Nasir. Estarei torcendo por você!

- Obrigado. – sorriu mais. – Aliás, por acaso o senhor teria um tempinho livre amanhã ou depois para vir à praia e assistir ao meu treino? – perguntou o garoto, de forma extremamente natural. Agron fez uma breve pausa pensativa e meneou a cabeça.

- Hum... Não posso prometer nada. Mas adoraria vê-lo em ação. Quem sabe no dia do campeonato?

- Tudo bem. Quando o senhor volta para Sidney?

- Em dois ou três meses.

- Então oportunidades para ver meu surfe não faltarão! – ele deu de ombros, simpático.

- Certamente! – o louro sorriu. – E não tenho dúvidas de que será um grande evento assisti-lo!

O jovem maori sorriu abertamente agradecendo-lhe com um aceno tímido de cabeça. Agron consultou o relógio de pulso e seu cenho fechou-se desanimado. Então ele fez um sinal para a moça trazer-lhe a conta.

- Já são sete horas. Infelizmente tenho uma reunião agora no Kings Row. – o empresário desculpou-se.

Depois da conta paga, os dois saíam da conveniência para um início de noite muito agradável na calçada da orla. O violeta do horizonte já dava lugar ao azul marinho enfeitado de pequenas estrelas no céu acima deles. A brisa passeava suavemente por entre os fios meio soltos e negros de Nasir que olhava para o alto e belo louro à sua frente.

- Muito obrigado, senhor Agron. – ele afastou uma mecha de seu cabelo negro que esvoaçara e caíra-lhe sutilmente sobre um dos olhos.

- Eu fiquei muito satisfeito em revê-lo, Nasir. Como sempre é muito agradável conversar com você, alguém tão jovem e sabido. – e piscou-lhe amigável.

- Ora, mas o senhor também é jovem! – o maori lembrou-lhe do óbvio, erguendo a mão e sorrindo. Agron foi atingindo por um sentimento muito aprazível diante daquele simples gesto.

- Tem razão. Às vezes mergulhamos tanto no trabalho que nos esquecemos do calor da juventude que ainda flama em nossa pele. – as palavras o traíram saindo de seus lábios sem a permissão de sua consciência que, romanesca, distraía-se nos olhos negros e inocentes de Nasir. Em seguida, o ar entrando em suas narinas num longo suspiro o fez despertar-se e impelhiu-lhe ao seu gesto favorito: esfregar sua grande mão na cabeça escura do mais baixo.

- Bem, boa sorte amanhã, garoto!

- Obrigado. E tenha uma boa noite, senhor Agron! – sorrindo, Nasir foi tomando seu caminho para casa fazendo-lhe um sinal de despedida a abanar sua mão no alto.

Agron o observou afastar-se pela calçada. Aquele era um garoto cativante a quem nada parecia abalar. Não se viu capaz de desfazer-se do próprio sorriso até que alcançasse seu carro e desse a partida para finalmente dirigir-se à sua reunião. A positividade de Nasir ainda era tão contagiante quanto se lembrava.

X

Nasir havia acabado de girar a chave na fechadura de sua porta e ao abri-la, foi recebido aos pulos por um animalzinho totalmente agitado e feliz.

- Ngana! Já estou em casa, garoto. Calma, calma! – o rapaz pegou seu cão frenético no colo e o deixou lamber-lhe o rosto com alegria. Afagou-lhe a cabeça peluda tentando diminuir a excitação do bichinho. – Você não sabe... Aconteceram coisas maravilhosas hoje!

Nasir colocou Ngana no chão e continuou sua "conversa", conferindo as correspondências deixadas sob sua porta. O animal, inquieto e contentíssimo pela volta de seu dono, arranhava com as patinhas nas canelas do jovem maori e em seguida, corria para a porta de um quartinho onde fazia a mesma coisa. Então, como que o dono ignorasse o seu "recado", Ngana decidiu repetir o sinal outras vezes.

- Ah, e você se lembra do senhor Agron? Encontrei com ele hoje. – então o jovem maori agachou-se até o shin tzu, acolheu a cabecinha alvinegra entre as mãos e sussurrou-lhe, travesso. – Não deixe o Castus saber, mas o homem estava ainda mais bonitão do que naquele dia na casa do Sr. Licinius.

Nasir riu-se, divertido, mas Ngana sequer deu atenção ao que ele dizia, bateu com as patinhas no joelho do rapaz e, pela terceira vez, correu para a porta do quartinho. O dono permaneceu agachado e enfim entendeu o que seu cachorrinho queria.

- Passear? Mas agora? – ele estreitou seus olhos amendoados à porta branca que, naquele momento, era freneticamente arranhada pelas unhas caninas de Ngana. Enfim, rendeu-se a um sorriso largo. – Bem, acho que merecemos sair para um passeio sim! A noite está ótima mesmo. Venha, vamos comemorar o meu adiantamento, garotão!

Então Nasir abriu a porta e pegou uma guia para cães pendurada num quadro do lado de dentro do cubículo. Afivelou-a na coleira de seu cãozinho e foi logo dirigindo-se para a porta de saída, quando relanceou o seu aparelho telefônico sobre a mesinha de canto.

- Vou chamar o Castus, também. O que acha? – perguntou ao cachorro sem deixar o sorriso fugir de seu rosto. – Estou morrendo de saudades dele.

Castus era o namorado de Nasir. Alto e de pele viçosa na cor do tabaco, o homem extremamente atraente treinava como jogador de rúgbi com o sonho de um dia ser escalado para alguma equipe profissional. Nasir não via o namorado desde a semana anterior quando este partira para um torneio em Canberra. Sabia que agora Castus estava de volta a Brisbane, por isso decidiu fazer-lhe uma surpresa. Sob certa ansiedade travessa, o jovenzinho digitou o número no telefone cinza de teclas brancas. Algumas insistentes chamadas depois, Nasir foi atendido.

- Cas? Está ocupado? Pode falar?

_- Como? Ah... Oi, Nasir. Um minuto só. _– havia um burburinho intenso de vozes e música alta ao fundo. Em seguida veio um ruído metálico e o som do local barulhento passou a soar abafado.

_- Como vai, meu néctar? Tudo bem aí?_ – Castus retornou à linha com uma voz demasiadamente agitada.

- Onde você está? – Nasir perguntou-lhe por conta da turbulência ruidosa e estranha que ouvira.

- _É... Estou aqui na minha rua com os caras da equipe, acabamos de vir do treino._

- Eu ia te chamar para dar uma volta perto de casa. Estou levando o Ngana para passear, quer vir? Aí a gente se vê, vai pra minha casa... – o rapazinho tentou, sorrindo por detrás do fone.

_- Vai passear aí na sua rua?_

- É... Ou no calçadão do rio.

_- Okay. Vai indo com o Ngana que eu encontro vocês no Queens Park._

Nasir mal percebeu a perspicácia do namorado em ganhar algum tempo ao sugerir-lhe o parque que ficava à trinta cinco minutos de caminhada desde sua casa. Como Castus iria de carro, poderia demorar-se um pouco mais até que Nasir finalmente chegasse ao ponto de encontro.

- Ah, certo! Estaremos te esperando lá então. Não demore, pois estou com saudades!

_- Tá. Já, já estarei a caminho. Beijo, meu néctar._

- Beijo, Cas. – e pôs o fone no gancho, radiante. Aquele parecia mesmo um dia de muita boa sorte.

X

O cãozinho estava mesmo alegre. Espoleta, ele pulava e corria de um lado para o outro, puxando o dono que, segurando firme à corda da guia, mal conseguia lidar com a força de sua agitação.

- Calma... Espere aí, Ngana! – e ria dando passos apressados, quase tropeçando. Nasir se sentia extremamente leve e feliz. Tinha plenas esperanças de que encontraria a oportunidade ideal de surpreender o seu irmão quando pudesse aparecer em qualquer mídia durante o campeonato e, definitivamente esperava com isso, levá-lo a entender que sua orientação sexual não fazia de si um homem pior ou melhor do que qualquer outro. Queria provar que Amir poderia muito bem sentir orgulho de seu irmão mais novo e gay, que para sempre teriam o mesmo bravo sangue maori correndo em suas veias, e a mesma amizade e cumplicidade invejável que sempre tiveram. Nasir e Amir sempre formaram uma grande dupla.

"Nós sempre formamos uma grande dupla..." – afirmava constantemente para si, como se a simples repetição dela fosse um mantra de encorajamento em jamais desistir da reconciliação com o seu irmão. Nasir a proferia sempre que suas esperanças tentavam se desvanecer, ou ao contrário, tão esperançoso como naquele momento em que levava para passear o cachorro que pertencia a ambos e isto lhe dava nova força.

Nasir sorria distraído, e agora que Ngana caminhava mais manso, ia pensando nas grandes performances de dança _haka_ que ele e Amir já haviam realizado juntos em pequenos festivais na Nova Zelândia. Como na ocasião em que Nasir esqueceu-se de uma sequência de passos na coreografia e os irmãos tentaram improvisar algo para reparar o embaraçoso erro e, enfim, não desagradar aos organizadores do evento. Ele riu-se sacudindo a cabeça enquanto traçava seu caminho despreocupadamente pela calçada de pedras. Eram lembranças realmente doces e agradáveis da amizade que tinha com Amir, sangue de seu sangue, e o que ele muito desejava estar prestes a reatar. Uma lágrima teimosa que ousava furtar-se de seus olhos negros o distraiu do caminho quando Nasir levou as costas de seus dedos para enxugá-la. Ngana assustara-se com a buzina estridente de uma bicicleta que passava rente e apressada ao lado e, ao invés de recuar (pois havia a rua com carros velozes), perdido, o cão acabou avançando em direção às rodas da bicicleta fazendo com que a corda de sua guia se enrolasse nos pedais em movimento. O jovem maori que segurava firme à coleira foi jogado abruptamente sobre a ciclista, causando um inesperado acidente na ciclovia que ficava entre a calçada e a encosta protegida por uma larga barreira de metal. Bicicleta, ciclista, Ngana e Nasir deslizaram emaranhados pela grama da ribanceira até alcançarem aturdidos a margem da praça inferior.

- Me desculpe, moça... – Nasir levantou-se tentando desatar-se da corda, soltando-a da coleira de Ngana. O cão saiu correndo ao redor. Em seguida, o maori estendeu a mão à ciclista assustada. – Foi minha culpa, eu estava distraído.

- Não se preocupe... – a moça murmurou enquanto aceitava a mão do rapaz como apoio para também erguer-se do chão. Ela apoiou as mãos na lombar e fez uma breve expressão de dor.

- Você está bem? – Nasir perguntou.

- Sim. Acho que foi um mau jeito na queda. – ela respondeu, educada, e foi preocupada checar se sua bicicleta não havia sido danificada. Testou o alinhamento das rodas e o funcionamento dos guidões enquanto o jovem, sentindo-se culpado, observava-lhe sem saber o que dizer.

- Me desculpe mesmo. – ele insistiu. Depois chamou Ngana com um assovio baixo para que o cãozinho permanecesse por perto já que ele estava solto da guia. Foi acompanhando a moça que seguia em frente empurrando a bicicleta ainda à procura de algum eventual problema.

- Se eu puder fazer algo... – ele foi enrolando a corda da coleira em torno de sua mão.

- Parece estar tudo em ordem aqui. Não se preocupe, garoto. – ela deu um sorriso forçado para disfarçar o desagrado pelo acidente que, em sua opinião, poderia muito bem ter sido evitado se "aquele maori" estivesse prestando mais atenção por onde anda. Ela relanceou um último olhar ao braço de Nasir onde suas tatuagens, obviamente, revelavam sua origem. O olhar preconceituoso obviamente foi percebido por ele que meneou a cabeça, concluindo que era melhor dar meia volta e finalmente retomar seu curso até o Queens Park.

O shin tzu havia se afastado um pouco de Nasir e então este, preocupado o chamou novamente.

- Ngana, vem! – assoviou com seu tom característico. O cão não o obedeceu e saiu em disparada pela ciclovia. Temendo que seu bichinho debandasse para a Coronation Drive, embora esta avenida àquela hora da noite estivesse tranquila, Nasir saiu imediatamente correndo atrás de Ngana. "Droga, se não tivéssemos trombado com aquela ciclista...", pensou enquanto gritava pelo nome de seu cãozinho.

Agron se perguntava por que sempre que investidores se congregavam em uma sala de conferências, a reunião tinha de ter pautas tão repetitivas e maçantes. O tédio fazia o gesto de clicar continuadamente o botão de sua caneta muito mais interessante do que as palavras daquele que discorria a palestra na ponta oposta da mesa. O assunto fluía sem sentido para os seus ouvidos e dentro de poucos minutos, até mesmo o clique-clique mecânico com que o próprio fazia tornou-se enfadonho. O jovem empresário de Sidney estava sentado próximo à ampla janela e, portanto, entre os sons da rua e a voz morosa dos conferencistas daquela sala do quinto andar. Agron suspirou e, com o queixo apoiado sobre uma das mãos, desviou seu olhar para a avenida lá embaixo, do lado de fora da janela. Uma voz alterada chamando um nome mais de uma vez capturara a sua atenção. Ele observou então com surpresa o garoto que corria pela avenida atrás de um cachorrinho preto e branco. Era Nasir e a agradável visão o fez imediatamente dispersar-se da reunião chata. O sorriso de Agron alargou-se quando viu o jovem maori finalmente alcançar o cão e abraça-lo com força para, em seguida, lhe passar uma reprimenda enfezada. A ternura que aquele garoto emanava, emblematicamente alcançava suas narinas e enchia-lhe os pulmões de um ar doce do qual Agron jamais esperava sentir por outro... _homem_. E era puro todo o pensamento que ele despendia àquele em especial.

Porém, para atrapalhar seu breve deleite, uma ansiedade cálida o invadiu quando lembrou-se de sua noiva que lhe esperava em Sidney. Mira era a mulher que o jovem empresário sempre sonhara, uma morena felina, sensual e afetuosa... Nem mesmo os recentes boatos de que estivesse aflorando certo affair entre ela e seu melhor amigo era o suficiente para esfriar o seu desejo pela futura esposa. E ele _confiava_ em Spartacus. Mas Agron não poderia ignorar o afeto repentino que passara a sentir por Nasir naquela mesma tarde. Ambos compartilhavam de casos problemáticos com os respectivos irmãos e, ainda por cima, trabalhavam praticamente para o mesmo homem, o senhor Licinius. Sob futuras circunstâncias ele facilmente consideraria os fatos muito além de meras coincidências.

Enfim e mais do que nunca, com a voz do líder da reunião exacerbando-se para capturar a atenção dos mais afastados, Agron desejava poder sair logo daquele prédio, pegar o seu carro e novamente cruzar com Nasir no calçadão. Talvez, desta vez, não de maneira acidental como sempre havia sido até aquele dia, mas sim por vontade voluntariosa em ver a luz inata daquele sorriso tão meigo de seu amigo.

- Ah, Ngana... Você quase me mata do coração, ouviu? – o pequeno maori continuou com sua caminhada até o parque em que iria encontrar o namorado. Temia estar muito atrasado, ele não gostava de deixar as pessoas esperando. Contudo, Nasir não esperava alcançar o parque e não encontrar Castus por lá. Decidiu espera-lo brincando um pouco com Ngana bem cativo na coleira – ele ainda receava deixa-lo livre a correr pela praça. Longos quinze minutos se passaram, um pouco cansado o garoto se sentou numa muretinha do jardim e vendo a relativa tranquilidade do ambiente, decidiu liberar seu cachorrinho.

- Só não vá muito longe, bolinha de pelo. – Nasir esfregou as mãos entre as pernas e ficou observando como as luzes decorativas do parque iluminavam os imponentes prédios históricos em redor. Vez ou outra passeava por ali um transeunte solitário ou um casal apaixonado, alguns deles até mesmo brincavam rapidamente com o espevitado Ngana. Este pulava ousado nas pernas dos desconhecidos para receber um afago no alto da cabecinha.

- Que bonitinho! É seu? – perguntavam ao jovem.

- Sim. – ele respondia-lhes com um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios, aquiescendo.

Mais trinta prolongados minutos decorreram-se até que Ngana se tornasse visivelmente muito mais agitado do que já estava. Ele rumou para trás do grande prédio colonial onde, em frente, ficava a estátua da Rainha Victória. Nasir ergueu-se meio alarmado, mas para seu alívio, logo o cãozinho voltou trazendo um vulto cambaleante. O jovem maori foi correndo ao encontro deles. Ia sorrindo, porém torceu o cenho quando se deu conta do estado em que se encontrava o recém-chegado.

- Castus, onde você...

- E aí, néctar? Eu não demorei muito mais que o esperado, demorei? Ah, e você me esperou todo bonitinho... – o jogador riu, bêbado, e foi se aproximando para pegar ombros do menor com ambas as mãos. – Exatamente como faz Ngana com você todos os dias...

Nasir discretamente afastou de si as mãos do namorado e não quis beijá-lo de imediato como as saudades que sentia dele o impeliria. Estava muito irritado por notar que Castus provavelmente estivera em alguma festinha ordinária antes de vir ao seu encontro.

- O que foi, meu pequeno? Não nos vemos há mais de uma semana... Cadê o meu beijo?

- Voltou do seu treino em Camberra e a primeira coisa que fez foi sair pra beber com os seus amigos?

- Eu não "saí para beber com os meus amigos". – debochou o jogador com voz alterada. – Estávamos comemorando a vitória nos amistosos.

- Poderia ter vindo comemorar comigo primeiro. E me fez esperar por mais de uma hora sozinho aqui, enquanto... Enquanto estava farreando, Castus!

Sob a visão turva, o homem alcoolizado tentou focalizar uma imagem mais nítida do furioso namorado e então sua voz saiu tão lenta quanto o deslizar de um caracol.

- Olhe, Nasir, você pode me dizer por que me chamou aqui então? Se fosse pra ficar brigando eu... nem teria vindo nessa porra.

- Você acha que eu ficaria esperando aqui todo este tempo apenas para brigar com você? Eu não estou aqui pra brigar com você, Cas!

O belo negro soltou um silvo jocoso e sua voz soou ainda mais gelatinosa.

- Então você deve estar doido dessa sua cabecinha, maori... – disse dando batidinhas leves e desajeitadas com seu indicador na testa de Nasir. – ... porque desde que eu cheguei você só brigou comigo...!

- Castus!

Então ambos ficaram encarando-se por uns instantes: Nasir com sua expressão perplexa e Castus controlando-se para não deixar escapar risinhos ébrios. O mais jovem esticou de repente uma mão diante do namorado para pedir-lhe:

- Cadê a chave do seu carro?

Castus coçou o couro cabeludo.

- Pra que você quer a minha chave, néctar?

- Será que nem isso? Nem consegue ver que você mesmo não está em condições nenhuma de voltar dirigindo? – indagou o maori em um tom patronal e exasperado. – Nem sei como conseguiu chegar até aqui ileso, juro!

- Você vai me levar pra casa, é? – o jogador sorriu torto, com as "segundas intensões" brilhando nos olhos. Nasir mantinha a mão esticada, esperando a chave.

- Vou. Me dê aqui.

- Aí, sim, hein? Se você me levar... – Castus foi se aproximando e enlaçando ousadamente um braço na cintura do namorado. – ... não tem mais como você voltar pra sua casa hoje... Vamos transar a noite toda, meu néctar...!

- Castus, me larga... Nada de transa. Nós vamos ter uma conversa séria no caminho, isso sim! – Nasir tentava se desvencilhar dele, mas o empenho do namorado mais forte não o deixava.

- Tá. Você vai dirigindo e falando, e eu vou te fazendo aquilo que você adora... aí embaixo... – e riu agarrando-se mais ao outro.

Desde que Agron deixara a sala no Kings Row, ele havia decidido procurar Nasir ao longo da margem do Rio Brisbane e, por isso, acabou dirigindo seu Falcon GT até chegar próximo às imediações do Queens Park. A alegria carimbou um sorriso em seu rosto louro assim que ele avistou um cachorrinho preto e branco correndo alvoroçado pela praça principal. Identificou-o como sendo aquele que Nasir dera uma pequena bronca sob a janela do escritório hora mais cedo. O empresário então estacionou seu carro displicentemente numa vaga qualquer, desceu e apressou-se para ir ao encontro de Ngana. Se fosse de fato o cachorro de Nasir, o dono provavelmente estaria por perto.

Não demorou muito para que sua suspeita se confirmasse. Nasir realmente se encontrava presente na praça, porém, quando Agron aproximou-se na direção em que o cãozinho o levava, realizou que seu garoto estava atracado a mais alguém. Ambos discutiam com vozes bastante alteradas e o empresário se viu um tanto incomodado com a visão. Ngana raspava ansioso as suas patinhas nas calças de Agron e, talvez por uma pitadinha de irritação pela insistência, ou quem sabe apenas para atender ao pedido do bichinho, ele acabou pegando-lhe cuidadosamente no colo. Então, enquanto diminuía lentamente sua distância entre o casal que brigava no meio do jardim, Agron pensou que Nasir estivesse em algum apuro, pois este tentava se desatrelar do abraço do outro homem que, deliberadamente, negava-lhe a liberdade. Com o shin tzu acomodado nos braços, Agron chegou bem perto e os abordou cautelosamente:

- Nasir? Desculpe, mas está tendo algum problema?

Num sobressalto, o casal virou seu rosto ao recém-chegado. O jovem maori ainda engoliu uma vez antes de balbuciar, atônito:

- Senhor Agron...?

Ж

_Continua..._

_Espero que tenham gostado até aqui! A história está meio morninha ainda, mas logo esquenta!_

_Beijão e até o próximo capítulo! _


End file.
